Don't Forget It
by Escaping Oblivion
Summary: Maddison was in an accident. She has holes in her memory. Things she can't remember. One of those things is Michael.
1. It Was An Accident

**Summary: Maddison can't remember things. There are holes in her memory. She was in an accident. She can't remember some people or places. Including camp and her boyfriend Michael.**

**This is the first fanfic I posted on here so an critic is appreciated. I don't own Percy Jackson. Sadly, Prick riordan still does. **

I blinked my eyes becoming easily accustomed to the bright light. my eyes adjusted quickly and fell on the faces surrounding me. I blinked in surprise taking them in, snapping information in place. I felt myself searching for something, a color, like melting chocolate. it gave me a small pang in my chest. familiar but foreign all the same. the people around me waited expectantly. glancing at each face I felt familiar emotions rising up.

the boy with the black hair and ocean eyes was my friend Percy. I recalled a pen and a bronze sword along with the girl beside him. Lauren. we called her Laucy sometimes. she was the taller brunette. we were closer I thought to myself. friends. best friends. I was reminded of the beach and a dinosaur, Luke.

I looked at the tall blonde boy. he had the blue eyes and the scar. I knew I didn't particularly like this Luke. I liked the dinosaur better. that one didn't talk at least. this one did. too often. as if to prove my point, he opened his mouth.

"well?" he asked impatiently.

I scowled and wondered why I tolerated him. Krissie, my brain supplied. I glared at him and mumbled under my breathe a single word. "idjit."

someone snickered and I glanced at Krissie. her hair fell in her eyes and she brushed it away, "at least she remembers one of us."

I thought of a phone call and watching TV. we both liked it and she came up with such funny stuff about it. an image began to form in my head. it was two men a blue eyed man in a trench coat and a green eyed man. the first thing I thought was _Dean's smexi_. then my mind snapped back on a word. _Destiel_. Krissie jumped up squealing. I jumped and she shrieked out, "you remember Destiel! eep!"

I glanced at her as she calmed slightly still grinning widely. I wondered if she would scream like that again if I said I remembered them, a little bit, too. probably, I decided.

before I could say anything a figure ran in. it lingered in the door before noticing me. it raced over and took my hand. I glanced at him and saw the melting chocolate. I felt something pang in my chest as I tried to name the face of this new entry. the voice in the back of my head was silent.

I frowned wishing it would produce some explanation of him for me but it remained quiet. I glanced at our clasped hands pulling mine away confused and said softly, "I- why can't I remember things? like today's date, or where I am? who are you?"

he frowned slightly and looked to Krissie. she looked down and said quietly, "you had a bit of an accident…"

I sat waiting patiently. she sighed and reluctantly continued, "you were out on Midnight and there was a stray arrow from archery…"

she trailed of and my memories flooded me for once. my head pounded at the onslaught of thoughts and I winced as they formed a movie against my tightly closed eyes.

_I was falling for a moment as Midnight narrowly avoided the arrow dividing my attention. I heard Midnight knicker anxiously as she circled and dove to catch me. she hadn't thought of the impact we would have. as I fell onto her back the additional weight veered her towards the ground and we skidded across the grass. my head slammed into the ground with a jarring impact and I looked over at Midnight her leg was under her bent at an irregular angle. a creeping blur twisted around the edges of my vision. my eyes closed and the sounds of a commotion sound far away from me._

I sucked in a shuddering breath and pulled my knees up to my chest resting my chin on them. I shook my head in disbelief. turning to them I tried to look through my memories again but the wall was back in place. I groaned in aggravation and murmured, "at least tell me Midnight's okay."

Percy nodded and I smiled dryly. that was good at least. I tried in vain to locate my memories. "she's been a bit anxious about you, but other than that she's healing up pretty well," he said quietly.

I nodded and the boy reached for my hand again. my gaze swept to him. he said softly enough that only I could hear, "now you just need to get better."

I gave him a dry smile and stretched out swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I glanced down at my jeans now torn up and dirty and grimaced at the reminder. slowly I rose off the bed and followed along standing between Krissie and the unfamiliar boy. Luke, Percy, and Lauren strode in front of us heading towards a large barn like structure.

my gaze kept wavering lingering on the unfamiliar face beside me. he had a troubled look and I wanted to ask him what was wrong. I looked up and found a large centaur studying me. The boy acknowledged him tensely, "Chiron."

the heaviness of their gazes had me shrinking back a bit. somehow I knew that gaze Chiron wore and it wasn't normally a good thing. the boy explained something to him and he murmured something to himself. He looked back at me and said in a knowing tone, "Maddison, what's today's date?"

I frowned and my brow furrowed in thought. I replied uncertainly, "June 15th?"

he seemed worried and said gently, "it's July 30th, Maddison."

I recoiled as if he had slapped me. protests began to bubble in my throat but Chiron beat me to it. he glanced at me and gesturing towards the boy asked me, "who is this?"

I looked at him shaking my head back and forth as I said quietly on the verge of tears, "I don't know. I can't remember."


	2. I Want To Know

**Krissie's brow furrowed and**she said, "of course you know who that is. it's Michael. you know. my brother? your b-"

Chiron stopped her mid sentence with a look and I glanced back and forth between them. my head pounded and I felt on the verge of a panic attack trying to dredge up some thought that I could connect to Michael and the chocolate eyes. I came up blank and sat down on the steps holding my head.

"what am I supposed to do?" I asked panic rising in my chest, "how do I get my memories back?"

Chiron led us into the Big House and to a small room where he took a baby blue kettle from atop the stove and poured a cup of tea. he began retrieving ingredients from cupboards and adding them to the steeping tea. one of my eyebrows rose as I wondered where Chiron was going with this. he sat it on the small table in front of me and I glanced at it doubtfully. "what exactly is this supposed to do?"

he said calmly, "it may or may not retrieve the memories you've lost track off."

I tensed up and asked quietly, "**_may not_**?"

He grimaced and replied steadily, "it's subjective. it will cause you to sleep and when you wake there's a good chance that your memories will be fully restored. but there's a small chance that some memories will remain buried and you'll have to uncover them yourself."

I grimaced staring at the drink I lifted it slowly and mumbled, "well bottoms up."

I drank it quickly and felt the drowsiness settle in. my vision went out of focus and I leaned my head against something. I wasn't aware of what it was but it was comfortable enough as I slept.

I woke up with a dull headache. I looked over and noticed with a deep blush creeping to my cheeks what I had been sleeping on. Michael. I murmured out a quiet, "sorry."

he shrugged and said, "I'm used to it."

I frowned and asked confused, "what do you mean?"

he looked at me curiously then grimaced as he quietly said, "you don't remember do you?"

my brow furrowed and I said feeling confused, "but. But I know where I am. I remember the accident."

he said softly, "Chiron said it may not work completely. You still don't remember me."

he looked away and I stood up. I searched my brain for something. anything really. I reviewed what he had said yesterday. **_you'll have to uncover them yourself_**. I placed a hand on his arm and he looked over at me. "the tea didn't work," I started, "but if I have some help Chiron thinks I should be able to remember the rest myself."

he nodded and took my hand standing up pulling me with him while I asked, "what are we doing?"

he replied quickly, "we're going to find your memory."

we walked off and he pulled me along with him. we passed by Krissie on our way and she began to walk next to us.

"what are you guys up too?" she said conversationally.

"we're going to do stuff to help me remember," I said with a small smile. "I'll be glad to get rid of all the holes left in my memory."

"oh," she said excitedly, "I can help with that. there was this time where you guys were on the beach and then this-"

"stop," Michael interrupted getting red faced.

I smiled and said, "why? I wanted to know what happened."

Michael's cheeks burned and it caused me to blush slightly as well wondering what had happened. Krissie leaned over and whispered, "I'll tell you later."

Michael scowled as he said in a kind of quiet yelling, "no, you won't. do you think this is some kind of game?"

Krissie skidded back and I knew that was how I looked when Chiron had spoken to me. I frowned and started moving between them but Luke beat me to it. I hadn't even noticed he was with us. he glowered at Michael as he stood protectively in front of Krissie, "don't yell at her. just because that's your girlfriend doesn't wipe out the fact that that's her friend. it doesn't just revolve around you. you're not the only one affected."

I walked over and pulled Michael back gently, my mind reeling. that's what Krissie had been about to say. I said quietly, "she was only trying to help. Krissie has her own ways."

He spun around and I followed glancing apologetically at Krissie. I gave her a quick hug and Luke a look of grudging respect. I walked after Michael and when we were far enough away I looked over at him. the question burned on my tongue and slipped of my lips before I could stop it. "what were you to me? **_were_** you my boyfriend?"

his eyes tightened and he said with a sigh, "yeah, I was your boyfriend."

I stopped walking and asked anger bubbling up in my chest, "_what the fuck_? why didn't you or Chiron tell me?"

he paused and said quietly, "we didn't think it would be a good idea. that you would remember anyways."

"well, I had the right to know. I deserved that much. it's my life."

"we didn't want to test how much you could handle."

"I've handled tasks more difficult than that before. I'm a demigod. I've learned to roll with the punches."

"I know." he said.


End file.
